Found Again
by Darth Magus
Summary: After the end of Chrono Cross
1. A New Begining

Guess what! This is my first fanfic! I guess I'm supposed to say that I don't own these characters, nor do I have any affiliation with their owners.  
Anyway, here it is, and please, let me know if you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
A New Beginning  
  
She woke up at the exact place it had all started, when she had collapsed on the  
hills near the cliff shortly before Serge had arrived. She had never figured out why she  
had collapsed, but when she had woken up, she had heard the argument between Karsh and Serge,  
and had decided to step in. But now, waking up in that same spot, she worried that it had  
all a dream, and that surprised her. That she would be worried that such a horrible  
experience was a dream, it made no sense. But she quickly realized why. It was because of  
Serge. During her adventures with him, she had grown to love him, and she did not want to  
let that all to have just been an overactive imagination.  
  
But her worries were forgotten when she bent down to a nearby stream to wash her  
face of, and noticed a difference in the reflection. The two white triangles that had always  
striped her cheeks were gone! They weren't there anymore! But how, she thought to herself,  
*How could they just have disappeared*? That's when she realized that it hadn't all been  
a dream. She really had been reunited with Schala. That must be the cause of their disappearance.  
*And that means that Serge must be alive too*, she thought excitedly. She immediately jumped up  
and ran in the direction of Arni village.  
  
On her way there, she wondered, would he remember her, too? She hadn't thought that she  
would remember any of it, but there she was, running toward Arni, as fast a she could. She  
silently prayed that he would remember her.  
  
When she arrived at Arni, she noticed how a few people seemed to be gathered around  
Serge's house, with worried looks on their faces. Among them was that annoying girl, Leena,  
looking especially worried. Something's happened to him, she worried. I should have run faster!  
  
She pushed her way to the middle of the crowed, and was about to ask what was going  
on, when Serge's mother, Marge came out. She smiled as she looked at the crowd. "Don't worry,"  
she said, "Serge will be all right. He insists that he's perfectly fine, but I'm making him  
stay in bed, to rest."  
  
Kid let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and relaxed. He must have gone  
through the same thing she had. People started shouting out questions to Marge. She heard the  
usuals: what happened to him, are you sure he's all right, When will he be able to get back to  
work, so on and so on. But Kid asked the one question no one else had.  
  
"May I talk to him?" Everybody in the crowd turned to this new stranger. *What business  
does she have, talking to him*, they wondered. And most curious of them all, was Leena.   
  
*Who is she*, she wondered.  
  
She was about to ask her, when Marge saved her the trouble. "I'll have to go ask him,"  
she said, giving Kid a strange look. "May I ask who is asking to speak with him?"  
  
Which name should I tell her, she wondered. "Kid," she said aloud. She noticed that  
Leena's eyes grew bigger at the sound of her name. Maybe Serge asked about me when he woke up!  
  
"I'll be right back," answered Marge, and she disappeared back into the house. They  
could here an exchange of words, and then someone suddenly running towards the door. The door  
burst open, and Serge stood there, looking over the crowed with a look of excitement over his  
face. He spotted Kid in the midst of them, and ran forward, people scattering to make way for  
him. He finally reached her, and grabbed her in the tightest hug she had ever been in her whole  
life. She gladly reciprocated.  
  
"You remembered me," she said, her face buried in his shoulder. She felt tears starting  
to run down her face, wetting his shirt. She didn't care, she just wanted to hold him, and  
never let him go. She hadn't realized how much he had meant to her. She had never cried  
about anything before, not since Lucca had disappeared. But this time, the tears were different.  
They were tears of joy, and not sadness. "I'm never going to let you go again!"  
  
She felt drops fall on her head, and looked up. Serge was crying as well, but she could  
tell that they were tears of joy also. She smiled back at him, and in that brief moment,  
everything just clicked. She realized were she needed to be, and were she wanted to be, were  
finally the same place. Right here. In his arms. For the rest of her life.  
  
Then, as they stood there, looking at each other, she leaned forward, and they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: That's it! Hope you liked it. Please send Q&C to Vegito1000@hotmail.com  



	2. A New Gate

Hey! Here's chapter two! Once again, I'd better say that I don't own any of these characters,  
nor do I have any affiliation with Square.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
A New Gate  
  
A year later, Kid stood out on a balcony watching the sunrise, remembering what had  
happened after that day. Marge had been very surprised, to say the least. He had never  
even kissed Leena, and when he had run out and kissed someone, who to her knowledge  
was a perfect stranger, She had at first feared that he had been hurt a little more  
than she had thought. But she had calmed down eventually, realizing that their feelings  
for each other were genuine, and not just caused from a mental illness. Leena, on the  
other hand, had been an entirely different story.  
  
She was convinced that he had been cheating on her for months, and had abruptly stopped  
talking with him. She didn't realize that to him, they had been seperated for months.  
  
Unfortunately, the rest of the village seemed to agree with her, their  
old friendships with Serge forgotten, and seemed to work their hardest to make life harder  
for him. When they had finally gotten married, he they had been all but forced off the  
island. They couldn't even move into Termina, with Leena's friend Lisa working there, and  
they wouldn't have wanted to live in Guldove. They had to say good-bye to Serge's mother,  
and head for the mainland.  
  
But everything had turned out just fine. Kid had found the remains of Lucca's house, and they  
had quickly worked to rebuild it, restoring it to its former glory. And they now were living  
happily together. Sure, Serge missed his mother, but he could visit her anytime he liked.  
Otherwise, things were going just fine for them. They loved each other, and that was all that they needed.  
  
After the sun had come into full view, she turned around and smiled at Serge, who had been  
standing behind her. "Come on," She said, "let's go say hi to sis." He smiled at her, and  
they walked back into the house together, heading for the first floor. "You know," Kid said,  
"I really think she would've liked what we did to the house." They had needed to change a  
few things when they rebuilt the house. Mainly though, it had just been a few of her  
inventions that had been part of the original house, but that they hadn't known how to  
fix or use. It was too bad too. There had been some pretty useful things that they had  
to get rid of because of excessive damage. They had also added a balcony outside on the  
second floor, right outside of their room.  
  
They got to the bottom of the stairs, and took a U-turn left around the banister.  
They walked through the door, and followed the hall to the last room. The room was  
piled full of damaged equipment, and unknown devises. All of the inventions that  
they didn't get rid of, they had put in this room. And in the very back of the room,  
up against the wall, lay a monument.  
  
Lucca the Great  
Last Seen Here  
1010  
  
They had placed it here in memory of the houses original owner, and it was now a habit of  
theirs to visit it every morning, and say hello, as if Lucca was still around.  
  
But today was different. It just so happened that today was the exact day that Lucca had  
first disappeared.  
  
Kid and Serge kneeled in front of the monument. But as Kid began to mentally thank Lucca  
for all that she had done for her, she noticed something odd about the room. Looking up at  
the large stone that the monument had been made out of, she saw that there was a strange blue  
glow to it. No, she thought, it's not the stone. She stood up, and walked up to the stone to  
get a closer look. It had been made of a red rock, which they had been told was very rare.  
What had that old guy we bought it from said it was? Dreamstone? Yeah, that's it!  
  
When she got closer, she saw that it wasn't the stone that was glowing blue, but a strange  
floating speck, that seemed to float in mid air in front of the stone. Even as she watched  
it, though, it seemed to be getting bigger. Little by little, it grew, until it was the size  
of her fist. By now, Serge had gotten up with her, and was looking at it as well.  
  
Then, just when it seemed that it had stopped growing, the fist-sized circle suddenly stretched  
out, into a large glowing blue circle in front of them. It was almost as tall as the room was high!  
They looked at it in awe, and were suddenly aware of a scream that seemed to be coming out of the  
circle. As they listened, it seemed to be getting closer. Kid stood up right in front of it. "What  
do ya think it is, Serge," she wondered.  
  
Suddenly, a woman with purple hair and wearing a helmet on her head came flying out, and slammed  
right into her! "Oof!" With a thud, they were both thrown onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell--," started an angry Kid, jumping up on her feet to see what had just hit her.  
But she stopped when she noticed who it was.  
  
The woman looked up at Kid, and a startled expression flashed across her face. "Schala! Is that you?"  
  
Kid stood in a dumbfounded silence, staring at the woman. *It can't be*, she thought. Then, everything went black.  
  
"Schala!" screamed the woman. Serge rushed forward and grabbed her as she fell, picking her up  
into his arms. He quickly ran up stairs to their room, and laid her on their bed.  
  
  
  
That's Chapter 2! once again, you can send any Q&C to Vegito1000@hotmail.com 


	3. Relearning the Past

Reviews already? Cool! Being a first time writer, it's great to see that at least *some* people like it!  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Note: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I have anything to do with their owners.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Relearning the Past  
  
Slowly, Kid woke up in bed. Her eyes were still closed, but she could sense  
someone standing next to the bed, looking down at her. It must have been  
just a dream, she thought. "Oh, Serge," she said to the person standing  
next to the bed. She opened her eyes, but the sharp change in light made  
her vision blur, and her eyes tear up. She couldn't really see him that  
well. "I just had the strangest dream! I dreamed that we had gone down  
to see sis's monument, and then a strange portal had suddenly opened up  
and sis came flying out! Unbelievable, aint it?"  
  
"I don't know," said the person next to her, "it seems pretty believable to me."  
  
Kid sat up strait in bed, suddenly wide-awake. She turned to look at who had  
spoken to her. Instead of Serge, standing there was the woman who had come  
out of the portal that morning. "Then it wasn't a dream!"  
  
"No, it wasn't, Kid. Or would you rather I called you Schala?"  
  
Kid jumped out of bed, and grabbed her in a fierce hug. "You can call me  
whatever you want to, Lucca!"  
  
Serge walked in, carrying a tray piled high with breakfast foods. He set  
the tray down on the nightstand, and sat down next to Kid, who taken a seat  
back on the bed. Lucca was looking at the two of them, and smiling.  
  
"It looks like I have a lot of catching up to do," she said. "It's what,  
1021 now, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Kid, remembering. "Eleven years sense the day you disappeared."  
  
"Well, It wasn't for me."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"That "portal" that I came through, that was a time gate!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A time gate! That's right, you don't know what those are, do you? I never  
told you about the events that happened before I meet you, did I?"  
  
"No. You were always so quiet about it, and you made sure that Crono and Marle  
never mentioned it either."  
  
"Well," began Lucca, "I guess this is as good a time as any. It all started at  
the Millennia Fair, the first day of the year 1000..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and that is how we defeated Lavos. But I guess we really hadn't defeated him.  
Your very existence was proof of that. I told Crono and Marle to keep quiet about  
our past, knowing who you were. We didn't want you to find out about who you  
really were before you were ready to. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to tell you  
in person."  
  
"That's all right," Kid told her. "There was nothing you could do, I'm sure.  
Speaking of which, how did you manage to get away from Lynx? I was sure that he  
had captured you!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? You should know that he would've stood no chance against  
me, Lucca the Great!" She picked up a pastry from the tray, and as if to prove  
her point, fire leapt from her other hand and fried it to a small, black ember.  
"Actually, to be honest, I never got a chance to fight him! He had caught me by  
surprise while trying to fix the same teleporter that had started it all, and I  
had backed into the control panel. The sudden power flux must have opened a time  
portal, and now, here I am! I had been expecting to arrive somewhere like 600 AD  
again, but this is even better! If I had gone back to 600 AD, I would have been  
stuck without the materials needed to build another gate key. I really would have  
been stuck there. Anyway, what about you two? What happened while I was traveling  
through time?"  
  
So Kid told her the story of what had happened after Lucca's disappearance, and  
how she had eventually wound up on El Nido, and how she had met Serge, and they  
had gone off on adventures together, and eventually defeated Lavos, freeing herself   
from her own imprisonment. Then she told her about the year after. About the wedding,  
and the rebuilding of the house. When they she had finished, it was already noon.  
  
"Wow," said Lucca. "It seems like your life has been even more adventurous than mine!"  
  
"Well," answered Kid, "let's just call 'em even!"  
  
"Ha ha, all right, whatever you say. So, have you seen Crono or Marle sense you moved  
back here? How are they doing?"  
  
Kid stared back at her strangely. "Lucca," she said cautiously, "They disappeared the  
same day you did, and haven't been heard from sense. We think that Lynx got to them."  
  
Lucca jumped up from her chair, dropping the pastry she had been eating on the floor.  
"WHAT!" she screamed. "That's impossible! Crono and Marle where both more powerful than  
me! There's no way that he could have beaten them!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe-," She stopped when Lucca ran out of the room. Kid and Serge jumped  
up and ran after her. "Hey Lucca! Where are ya going?"  
  
"To get the Wings of Time! We have to find out what happened to them!"  
  
"The Wings of Time? What the hell are those," Kid asked no one in particular.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it. I'm in the middle of the 4th chapter now, but I don't know how long it'll take. I *hate* writers block!  
  
Once again, send any comments to Vegito1000@hotmail.com 


	4. Crossing Again

Chapter 41

Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was worrying about a loose string that I had left, and I wanted to tie it up. You'll probably notice what I'm talking about later.

Anyway, here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it!

Note: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with Square.

Chapter 4

****

Crossing Again

"Hey Lucca! Wait up," shouted Kid, following Lucca as she ran out of the house and turned into the forest, Serge right behind her. They sped up a bit, until they were running next to her. "Hey! Just what are these 'Wings of Time'?"

"Don't you remember," asked Lucca. "The vessel we used to go back and forth trough time after you were forced to seal up the gate to Zeal! The _Epoch_!"

" Oh! Ya know what, I still don't remember anything from that time. I guess that I just haven't recovered all of my memories yet."

"Yeah, it'll probably still take a while for it to come back to you. It may never come back. But maybe that's a good thing. When you were fused with Lavos, you saw a great many things, past, present, and future. Maybe too much for your own good. It probably would be best if you never remembered it."

"Hmmmm… Maybe. But hey, I thought that the _Epoch_ had been lost."

"No," Lucca shouted back. "After we said goodbye to everyone, and they had gone through the gate, Crono's mom ran right into it, chasing his cat! We had to use the Epoch to go back in time to save her. After we got back, we decided that the ability to change time was too dangerous for anyone to have, so we hid it, and put a barrier around it so that if anyone accidentally stumbled upon it, they wouldn't be able to use it or damage it. The only people that can break the seal are the ones who have piloted it before. Crono, Marle, Glenn, Magus, Ayla, Robo, and I are the only ones who can break the barrier. We promised each other that we would only use it if a disaster struck, and traveling through time would stop it. Come on! It's not that far away!"

They had been running while they talked, and Kid now noticed that they had come out of the woods, and were approaching Truce village's town square. They ran through the "square" (it was more of a circle), and found themselves at a barricaded path. Lucca stopped at the barricades for a moment, and used her fire magic to burn them away before continuing down the path, Kid and Serge still following closely. At the end of the path was a small courtyard. Lucca stopped here, and stood in the center of the area.

She turned and smiled at Kid. "This is where it all began," she said. "I had just finished setting up the tellepod, and Crono had mad the first test through successfully, but when Marle tried it, a gate opened, and she was sucked inside. We never figured out what had caused it." She reached into her satchel, which she had been wearing when she had come out of the gate. She pulled a small scepter like devise out of it. It looked like it had a star on the end. "This," she explained, "is the gate key. And if I'm correct, then…" She held the gate key up in the air, and pressed a button. Suddenly, a gate much like the one that had appeared inside of the basement opened up in front of them.

"I was right," she said, lowering the key and allowing the gate to disappear. She turned back to the others, thinking to herself. "But why?" Remembering them, Lucca smiled at Kid and Serge.

"It's hidden right over here," she told them, motioning over to the far side of the courtyard.

"But Lucca," said Kid, "That's just a bare wa-" She stopped in mid-sentence when Lucca walked straight through the wall. Lucca stuck her head back out of the wall.

"Come on, hurry," she scolded. "It's just a hologram, I designed it myself!"

Kid walked up to the wall as Lucca's head disappeared again. She stuck her arm through, testing it, and was suddenly pulled through when someone grabbed her arm. She found herself in a large darkened room. Lucca was gripping her arm, looking slightly annoyed. Kid turned back to the wall. But it wasn't there.

She could see Serge looking where she had been, with a worried look on his face, and realized that even though she couldn't see the wall anymore, he could. She stuck her arm out, and yanked him in with them.

"Finally," muttered the scientist. She walked over to the wall and flipped a small light switch. The group squinted in the sudden light for a few seconds, until their eyes adjusted. Then they all turned to look at the inside of the room.

Kids eyes widened in awe at the site before her. The room was huge, twice as big as Lucca's house. Electronics and machinery lined the walls and littered the floor, but right in the center of it all, was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

It was a large, silver pod shaped craft. Out of either side came large, black wings, with gold lining, and on the very top, behind a dome shaped cockpit, a large black fin protruded, also with gold lining. "Is that the…" she started.

"Yep," stated Lucca, walking up to the craft and stroking the underside. "And it looks like it hasn't been touched since we last used it." She turned to Serge and Kid, who were still standing by the entrance, looking at the small ship. "I'd better run some diagnostics on her before we take off. It may take a while, so maybe you should go get your gear. There's no telling what may happen after we've left."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Kid and Serge rested against a small diagnostics machine, while Lucca was tweaking something in a small control panel on the bottom of the Epoch. Kid sat deep in thought, wondering about something that had been bothering her since Lucca had first arrived. Finally reaching a decision, she looked up at the scientist.

"Hey Lucca," she said. The scientist looked up at her. "I've been wondering, ever since you first got here, and something just doesn't seem to make sense."

"What's that?"

"Well, when Serge brought me back out of that strange sleep I was in, before we went up against Lavos, the old man who had been watching over me had told me to go see one of our friends, Luccia. She had a letter to me, from you, and she said that she had known you, when you had been Lynx's prisoner. But…if you were never captured, then how could I have read that letter?"

"Well," said Lucca, stopping her work to think, "that is a good question…Hmmm…Well, after you defeated Lavos, didn't you say that you had come to at the point in time right after it had all started?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, technically, that letter doesn't exist now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, If you were brought back in time, and all that had happened had been erased, then you've never read that letter! And I'm guessing that you didn't go and look for it again after you beat Lavos, did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"Well, you said that when Serge used the Chrono Cross, that he had re-combined the two different worlds. My guess is, that in one world, he did capture me, and in the other, I went through the gate. And it seems that when the two worlds were combined, the best of the both were kept, and the worst were gotten rid of. An example would be how you said that Dario was still alive, and so was Glenn. According to what you told me, Glenn had died in one world, while Dario had died in the other."

"Ya know what, I think you're right. You always did know how to make sense of things, Lucca," kid exclaimed, smiling up at her. Lucca smiled back, then turned back too her work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's ready!"

It was almost night. Lucca, Kid, and Serge stood looking at the Epoch. Lucca turned to look at the couple. "I hope you've got everything you need."

Kid was once again wearing her white top with the red jacket, and her short red skirt. Her rainbow dagger was sheathed at her belt. Her hair was up in a ponytail again. Serge stood beside her, also in his old battle garb. A bandanna covered his blue hair, and he wore his black shirt with the mail vest. He also had on his blue shorts and leather gloves. The Mastermune was gripped in his let hand. Kid nodded to Lucca.

"Yeah," she told the scientist. "We've got all our elements."

Lucca smiled at the thought. "Elements," she muttered, shaking her head. She looked back to Kid and Serge. " I'd better bring you to see an old friend, after we find out what happened to Crono and Marle." She jumped up to the top of the Epoch, and opened the cockpit. "Come on," she yelled back at them.

Jumping up, Kid was surprised at how roomy the cockpit was. See her confusion, Lucca turned to her.

"When we defeated Lavos, we decided that we really needed more space in the cockpit. There were originally only three seats, but after ridding home with Crono, Marle, Me, and Crono's mom, we decided to upgrade!" She hoped down to the pilot's seat, and Kid jumped down to the seat behind her. Serge jumped up to the cockpit, and sat down beside Kid.

"Well, here we go," shouted Lucca as she started the engines. Flipping a few switches, she grabbed the control yolk and lifted the ship off the ground. The ship slowly turned, and flew out of the hanger. Once they were out in the air, Lucca turned back to a nearby control panel, and started to enter some numbers into the display. "What day did they disappear exactly," she asked Kid.

"It was the same day you did. June 8th, 1010."

"OK!" Lucca turned back to the controls, and entered a few more numbers, and then turned back to the flight yolk. "All right," she warned them, "here we go!" With that, she slammed her fist down on a large red button on the controls. With sickening acceleration, the Wings of Time shot forward, looping around the world in a split second, and disappeared from time itself.

And that's it for Chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Did you find the loose string? If you didn't well, then why should I tell you? Oh yeah, please send any comments you have to my e-mail at Vegito1000@hotmail.com

I don't know how long Chapter 5 will take, but I'm working on it now. 


	5. Seperation

chapter_5

Chapter 5

****

Separation

A flash of light, and the Epoch reappeared, in the exact same location, but eleven years in the past. As the vessel came out of its intense loop, Lucca turned it toward Guardia Castle. She leaned back to look at the two awestruck people sitting behind her.

"Well," she asked them. "What do you think?" Serge was staring out his window, silent as usual, but his amazement was obvious in his features. Kid turned from her own window, and looked at Lucca.

"I had no IDEA…"

"That Epoch was capable of this," Lucca finished for her. She smiled at her. "Yeah, that's EXACTLY what I said the first time I rode in her."

"So," Kid said, turning back to look out the window, "We're really eleven years in the past now?"

"Of course we are," Lucca told her, grinning proudly. "In fact--" She stopped, as an explosion near Guardia Castle caught her attention. "In fact," she started again, a grim look coming over her face, "it looks like we arrived just in time." Without warning, Lucca grabbed the ships throttle, and sent the engines running on overdrive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Who IS this guy, the queen of Guardia wondered to herself, as she jumped away from another explosion in the Guardia Forest, her husband the king beside her. Nadia, better known as Marle to her friends, looked over at her husband, Crono. Standing firmly beside her, he was holding his Rainbow Katana, examining their assailant.

Their enemy looked like a mystic to them, one of the creatures that inhabited the eastern continent, but he wasn't, they could tell. It was more like he as half human, than mystic. _Yes_, she thought, _half human, and half…panther. _No, this man, whoever he was, wasn't a mystic. The strange…creature…returned Crono's gaze, looking at him, disgust easily readable on his foreign features.

"Who are you," asked Marle, voicing her thoughts, "And why are you attacking us?" She took the time to look over at their other assailant, a young girl. But this girl, the one who was obviously following the other, she was also different. In fact, even as she looked at her, she realized what the strange girl reminded her of. _A harlequin…_

The panther-man didn't answer her, and started to gather some dark energy to hurl at them, as he had been doing. When he flung the ball in her direction, she dodged it easily, as _she_ had been doing.

__

Damn it! It looks like we have to attack them. They had been avoiding this, trying to figure out WHY they were being attacked, but now it looked like they had no choice. She brought her hands forward, preparing a blast of ice magic.

But as she gathered the ice in her hand, the other girl attacked, throwing what looked like a bladed card in her direction. Dropping the ball of ice, Marle jumped out of the way of the card, quickly throwing a smaller ball of ice at her opponent. The ice smacked into her leg, freezing her foot to the stump she stood on, to the girl's own surprise.

She was vaguely aware of Crono dodging one of the other creatures attacks, as she prepared to fire another, larger ice blast at her opponent. She instant the ball of ice reached her desired size, she threw it at her opponent, who was still struggling to free her feet from the stump. But just before it could hit her, a sudden blast of flame impacted with the ball of ice, melting it before it could do any harm.

"What the..," Marle wondered, as she quickly looked around for the cause of the flame. It couldn't have been the other creature, she could see him of trying to fight Crono (and failing miserably, she noted.) _Then who…?_

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound filled the air. With combat honed reflexes, Marle dropped to the ground. She looked up as the roar got nearer, and looked at the source of the sound as it slowly descended and landed in front of her, realizing that it wasn't an _animals_ roar, but…

__

Epoch…

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did ya do that for?!" Kid was yelling at Lucca from behind her. "Why didn't you let her kill her?" It had been a blast of Lucca's fire magic that had saved the harlequin.

Lucca quickly turned to look Kid right in the eye as the ship landed. "Will it affect your past," she asked her. Kid was surprised by the question. She hadn't even thought about it.

"Well, I don't--"

"That's why we can't kill them," Lucca said, interrupting her. "There's no way to be sure what will happen." She turned back to the helm, and opened the cockpit.

"Quick! Crono, Marle! Jump in! Don't try to fight them, I'll explain it all soon enough!"

Not ones to question her, Marle ran over and jumped inside, Crono abandoning his fight with the strange panther-man and joining her. Lucca closed the cockpit as they sat down in the extra seats next to Kid and Serge. "What's this all about, Lucca," Marle asked, sitting down next to Kid, with Crono on her other side. They now sat with Serge at the port window, with Kid next to him, them Marle, and Crono.

As she looked at Kid, Marle thought she recognized her, but she couldn't be sure.

"Lucca," she started, turning to her as she lifted the Epoch up and sent it flying off again. "What's going on? I know it must have been you who stopped my ice ball. Why did you do that? And who are these…" She ran out of words, not knowing how to indicate Kid and Serge, simply motioning to them.

"It's a long story." She looked back at them, smiling and happy to know they were alive. "But I would have figured you'd both remember Schala! Sure, her hairs blond now, but I still would have thought…"

Marle's and Crono's eyes both widened at the revelation. "Schala?! You survived the Undersea Palace?!" Marle grabbed Kid in a hug. She pulled away, looking into her eyes. "But…how?"

"Like Lucca said, it's a long story," Kid told her, smiling. "I don't really remember much of the actual event though."

Marle smiled back at her. "And who is this behind you," she asked, indicating Serge

"Oh! This is Serge." He waved at Marle and Crono. "He's my…"

"He's her husband!" Lucca blurted out from in front of them. "And he's almost as strong as Crono! Don't worry though, it'll all be explained as soon as we can get to The End of Time."

"Well!" Marle looked at both Schala and Serge. "Congratulations!" 

"Well Lucca," Marle started, "Do you think you might just tell use a quick summary?"

"To tell the truth," the scientist answered her, "I really can't. I have no idea. All I know is that for some reason, the gates have started to reappear! I'm setting a course now for The End of Time, so that we might ask Gaspar!"

"All right," said Marle, "That makes sense. How long until we can war--" She stopped talking, as a red light suddenly filled the cockpit of the craft. "What the…My pendant…"

She looked down around her neck, at the amulet she had always worn. It was glowing. As she looked, she noticed that something around Kid's neck also glowed. Looking closer, she realized that it was the SAME amulet!

"Hey," she started, pointing at Kid's amulet. All of a sudden, their pendants started to float in the air, coming of their necks.

"What the--"

And then, with a flash, the two amulets came together. There was a horrible ripping sound, as if time itself was tearing, and the Epoch simultaneously leaped ahead into a time jump, and exploded.


End file.
